


what i remember

by sincerelykidney



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like ghostbur, sorry for writing this lmao, tommy don't know nobody uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelykidney/pseuds/sincerelykidney
Summary: written by tommyinnit.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	what i remember

_hello! my name is phantommy. i am dead. or, at least i think i am. ghostbur gave me this book and told me to write down what i remember._

_i don't remember a lot._

_ghostbur is my brother. ~~or... was? i don't know how death works.~~ _

_i also have a dad named phil and another brother named technoblade! i don't think i have any more siblings. if i did, they probably weren't important. ~~if they were important, i wouldn't have forgotten about them~~_

_me and alivebur (that's what ghostbur called himself when he was alive) created a nation called manburg- or was it l'manburg...? oh well! we created a nation anyways._

_sorry for rambling, my mind is still really fuzzy. i woke up only a few days ago. from what ghostbur told me, i died around a week ago. ~~he doesn't really remember either. he thinks he was away when i died.~~_

~~_god, why is my skin so hot? it's getting starting to get unbearable._ ~~ _be right back, i'm going outside._

_i'm outside now. wilbur told me i was in a place called the dream smp, i don't remember it. oh well, i'm sitting under a large christmas tree._

~~_it's snowing. the heat is still unbearable._ ~~

_okay- back to the topic of manburg. fundy was a citizen! i remember when he was just a little boy, it feels like he was born just yesterday. ~~i don't know where he is~~ ~~right now~~_

_i remember us hosting an election, everything is blurry after that. i wonder what happened. i asked ghostbur about it and i think that he forgot about it too. i can probably just ask technoblade._

_a man with a smiley mask approached me yesterday, i didn't recognize him. he said his name was dream and that we were good friends when we i was alive. now that i think about it, it's kind of weird. if we were good friends, then why didn't i know who he was?_

_you know what? that doesn't matter. dream wouldn't lie to me. we used to be good friends, after all._

_oh, i see someone walking towards me in the distance. be right back._

-

i closed the book and stood up to wave at the person. they looked around my age. they were wearing a green shirt and they had brown hair. once they saw me, they froze for a moment, and started to run towards me to engulf me into a hug.

"tommy!"

tommy? oh. that was my alive name. i broke away from the hug to ask them a question.

"pardon me for asking, but who are you?"

the big smile on their face quickly vanished.


End file.
